Vísperas ásperas
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: Iwaizumi y Oikawa se encuentran en la previa a las fiestas, con las miradas cruzadas y los pies fríos. One-shot Navideño.


Haikyuu no es mi propiedad.  
Este fanfic ha sido beteado por la belleza de Janet cab, y su inteligencia- Le envió cariños y reviews desde mi cueva 3

* * *

Iwaizumi y Oikawa llevan bien la distancia. Les duele, claro, y a veces es difícil no querer salir corriendo a tocar el timbre.  
Pero lo llevan bien, viéndose los fines de semana y quizás los miércoles –si Iwaizumi sale antes de clases y vuelve a casa para recoger a su mejor amigo, y se toman un helado en la heladería de la vuelta. Piden uno de menta para él y otro de fresa para Tooru pero de cualquier forma terminan compartiendo. – Esa tarde están en el piso de Iwazumi. Lo comparte con otros dos estudiantes de su uni, pero en vísperas de Navidad ambos han partido a sus casas a celebrar las fiestas.

–La peor Navidad de todas. La mala suerte nos acecha como una nube negra, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa está acostado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama de Iwaizumi. Despatarrado y observando el móvil, se acomoda los cabellos que le caen sobre la frente.

–No exageres Tontikawa, ¿qué te ha pasado ahora?

Iwaizumi lo observa desde la cama, recostado contra el respaldar. Aparenta ojear una revista mensual de deportes. Su amigo se sube al colchón de un salto, con los músculos estirados como un gato. Se acomoda sentándose sobre las rodillas y lo mira nervioso –Los ojos de cachorro desesperado, el discurso preparado al borde del abismo. –

–Carrie Fisher ha tenido un ataque al corazón. MI princesa Leia. ¿Podés creerlo? Este año está volviéndose terrible y va en aumento. Y aunque han dicho que está estable eso no quita nada… hay muchas posibilidades de que…

–Oikawa, se va a poner bien. No te preocupes.

–Cómo que no me preocupe. Esa mujer es como la tía linda que nunca tuve, esa que te trae chocolates los sábados y sabe Kung-Fu. No pretendas calma cuando soltaste lágrimas con la muerte de Han Solo. Ya se me fue él, ahora ella… La ficción y la realidad me rompen el cora…

–Calla, no hables sobre la muerte de otros que no te conciernen. Cuando esté en mi lecho de muerte asegúrate de atarte la lengua. Ya mejorará, Oikawa, no vuelvas esa noticia una catástrofe.

Oikawa lo mira como si le hablara en otro idioma. Tiene el labio superior mucho más fino que el inferior y se lo muerde reteniendo un quejido.

Se baja de la cama, parándose derecho con su altura de titán. Mira el suelo y luego el techo.  
Iwaizumi se quita la colcha de los pies –Esa que le regaló la madre de Oikawa en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, verde oscuro con rayas negras. – Y se levanta a su lado.

–Mejor acomodemos las cosas, tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de las nueve.

Oikawa lo mira desconcertado, a veces de verdad parece de otro planeta.

–Iwa-chan, pensé que pasaríamos la Nochebuena **juntos, aquí.**

-Oikawa, tu madre lleva planeando tu cena familiar como hace un mes ¿Pretendes darle plantón? Y yo también debo ir a casa…

Lo dice de mala gana. La idea de Oikawa lo ha sorprendido de pies a cabeza.

 ** _Juntos._**  
 ** _Solos_** _._ _  
_  
 _Oikawa quiere que pasemos la Navidad solos._ _  
_  
–Bien, entonces será como todos los años.

Cruzan miradas sin saber lo que el otro está pensando.

Desde que son amigos, siempre pasan la Nochebuena juntos. Hasta los once años, esperaban acostados en bolsas de dormir frente al árbol de Navidad. Con maratones de "Godzilla", "Star wars" y "Harry potter". Se pinchaban con chistes copiados de algún adulto y veían quién tiraba el balón de vóley más alto cuando ya se hacía de madrugada.

"Me la juego a que te traen otro muñeco de Godzilla este año" decía oikawa con la boca rodeada de migas. Un plato de galletas de jengibre sobre las piernas y los cabellos revueltos.

"Bien, hagamos una apuesta: si ganas te comes las galletas que quedan en la cocina". Iwaizumi, con un diente de leche menos y los brazos llenos de curitas temáticas lo miraba desde el sillón.

"Acepto." Sonreía como si tuviera una estrella en el estómago y al abrir la boca todo brillara. Él brillaba, con sus nueve años y un patio con pelotas desinfladas.

Cuando pasaron los dieciséis siguieron con la tradición, una Navidad saquearon la bodega del padre de Iwaizumi y pasaron hasta las ocho de la mañana riéndose de los adornos del árbol.

Todo era coser y cantar hasta que la Navidad pasada Oikawa dejó plantado por una hora a Hajime. Este lo esperó, con la nariz fría y la furia entre ceja y ceja.

Resultó que la novia de Oikawa –de ese mes– lo había arrastrado a una plaza bien decorada y lo había retenido a los besos más de lo previsto. Oikawa se sintió sucio el resto de la semana. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto. Tuvo pesadillas en las que Iwaizumi lo abandonaba a medio partido gritando que mejor jugara con sus noviecitas.  
Oikawa no le contó eso a su amigo.  
Iwaizumi lo supo de cualquier forma.

* * *

–¿Te busco a la una entonces?

Están frente a la casa de la hermana de Oikawa, con las ventanas bajas. Se escucha a su sobrino cantar villancicos y la puerta está cargada de luces de colores.

 _Como si Rodolfo -el reno- la hubiera vomitado._

Iwaizumi no es capaz de soltar el volante, lo sujeta con fuerza hasta que se notan los nudillos blancos. No han hablado casi nada en todo el viaje. Con suerte, Oikawa ha cantado unos coros en susurros con la radio a todo volumen, cubriendo el silencio.

–Sí. ¿Vamos a mi departamento?

–Claro –Iwaizumi no quiere decirlo pero se le escapa– Sin Claudia.

Oikawa lo mira, al parecer el comentario le ha dolido.

–Iwa-chan, no fue mi intención dejarte plantado y…

–Está bien, ya ha pasado.

–No, no ha pasado. Sigues enojado.

–Dejalo.

–Nop.

-Oikawa, nos vemos a la una.

Enciende el motor, sin comprender por qué está tan cabreado. Oikawa parece estresado. Se baja sin decir nada más y camina hasta la puerta de la casa. Antes de tocar el timbre se da vuelta y encuentra a Iwaizumi con la mirada melancólica.

–Feliz Navidad-Susurra antes de que su madre abra la puerta.  
Cuando se quiere acordar, Iwaizumi ya se ha ido.

–Eh, Hajime no ha bajado a saludar.

–Dejalo, ma, está apurado. Ya vendrá para el brindis.

* * *

Bueno, he llegado tarde a la fecha porque me he ido del país. Pero aquí está.


End file.
